


the Peruvian Vipertooth

by Diggy



Series: Fantastic Breasts and Where to Find Them [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut, long distance romance, magical mirrors, solo sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9707159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diggy/pseuds/Diggy
Summary: In this installment to the "Fantastic Breasts and Where to Find Them" collection, newlyweds Newt and Tina experience their first long-term separation when Newt travels to South America in further research of the Peruvian Vipertooth Dragon. Several weeks into the trip, Tina and Newt are lonely and missing their partner, so when a strange envelope arrives by owl to the new Mrs. Scamander one evening, Tina's interest is peeked. What on Earth could her husband have done now?Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, story elements, or titles mentions or used in this work. Please see story end notes for information regarding this series.





	

 

. . . . .

She received the letter by owl on a cold, late Tuesday afternoon. The bird, dirt brown and unassuming, found her as she was arriving home from a long and rather uneventful day. Tina had been trudging down the sidewalk to her still somewhat new and somewhat unkempt and somewhat lonely home, on a somewhat lonely day.

She missed him.

Oh, but she _really_ missed him.

She missed his smile; that slightly crooked and slightly too wide curve of the lips, soft and plump and perfectly, kissably, pink. She missed his eyes; the swirl of greens and browns and golds that melded into some strange mixture of the three hues to give him eyes like no other. She missed his hands, those delicious, delicious, hands, and how that held her tightly against him at times and softly others. But most of all, she simply missed his _company._

Tina huffed loudly and unhappily as she crossed the street, pulling her bags higher up her arms as she passed another endless row of identical apartments. She remembered when her and Newt had first moved in. They’d only been married a few days, and in _desperate_ need of a place alone...and specifically, away from her Legilimens sister. They’d tried many homes on for size, some larger, others smaller, some more extravagant and funded by Newt’s most recent royalties, and others more modest and comfortable for newly weds. Then they had walked into _this_ apartment, and it fit. The floors were old and wooden, the wallpaper something characteristic of an old English print, the layout more open and modern American, and it was _their home._ And so they moved in and began their life together, and it was glorious.

They enjoyed wedded bliss for about six weeks, until Newton Scamander found a new beast to study and began planning trips and excursions to far away places, always in search of new research for additions to his book. The first trip had been short, only 6 days to the midwest. Then it had been a little over a week to Arizona. A few more short jaunts later, and today he was 3,500 miles away in the deep and dangerous regions of Peru for 8 weeks, leaving his lonely wife behind. So now, as any new bride with a husband that was nearly three-and-a-half thousand miles away would do, Tina walked home. Alone. Expecting to eat alone, bathe alone, and then go to bed--also alone.

She looked up just as building 427 came into view and stopped immediately. A dirt-brown owl with a white tail and golden eyes was perched above the blue front door, waiting patiently for the receiver of its package. Tina Scamander’s eyes narrowed slightly. She hadn’t been expecting any owls. In fact, she had specifically told her husband that an owl was a little too _conspicuous_ for New York City. Still, she was curious and intrigued, and so she moved closer towards the bird, lugging her bags behind her.

The owl’s gold eyes caught and connected with the witch. The bird was well trained and had magical blood in it, allowing the creature to immediately be able to find the receiver of its deliveries, and this time, Tina was it. The witch was slow and calculated as she approached the bird, not daring to look away from it for fear the owl would suddenly vanish or drop its package prematurely. She had just made it up the first step when the owl shrieked, loud and profoundly, before unfurling its wings and beating them strongly as it leapt into the air. Tina put down her bags just in time to catch the envelope that fell from the bird as it soared into the air. The beast shrieked once more, signalling a successful delivery had been made before disappearing behind the buildings and out of view.

She watched for a moment longer, but the bird was gone. Tina looked down into her hands to inspect the envelope. It was almost weightless and off-white, and looked dirty and wrinkled. She could clearly see a written letter through the thin paper of the envelope and grew curious. Deciding it was best to open the letter indoors, she quickly shoved the letter into the pocket of her coat, gathered her bags, and proceeded up the remainder of the steps and through the door of her building. She was quick to climb to the third floor of the building, walk to the Scamander residence front door, and even faster to shut the door behind her and drop her things. She huffed loudly into the empty apartment, quickly whipped out her wand, and with a flick of the wrist, her groceries and belongings all began to rise from their muddled placement and float to their appropriate locations. Tina turned to her empty home for a moment, silent and pensive. The place was beautiful for a newly wedded couple. Newt was still adjusting to the American culture and the unfamiliar restrictions for wizards and magic in New York. One thing he didn’t seem to have any problem adjusting to, however, was a life with her. They’d found the two-bedroom apartment early on, and were moved in only a few weeks after their nuptials. Now, as Tina Scamander stood in the middle of her kitchen looking out into the halls that led to the remainder of her home, all she could think about was how _lonely_ it felt without her strange but beloved Magizoologist.

Something in her coat pocket buzzed and the unsuspecting witch nearly jumped out of her coat, throwing the grey jacket into a heap on the floor and jumping back two steps. Her heart pounded in her chest from the sudden surprise as she stared at the garment, waiting for another buzz or movement. The coat, however, lay motionless and silent on the floor.

Tina took a step closer, wand raised and pointed at the garment. She wondered for only a second how ridiculous the entire scene must have looked if anyone was watching, but the realization that she was alone in this isolated apartment quickly dispelled such thoughts, and she took another step closer to the coat. She was now directly above it, hovering uneasily and poised to set the garment aflame and jinx away any ill intentions that may appear from the mystery before her.

But again, the coat remained motionless and silent. She breathed out an uneasy breath, and figuring whatever was hiding in her coat surely couldn’t best such a talented dueler such as herself, Tina reached out with the end of her wand to poke at the fabric.

Nothing happened. She huffed loudly, and for the benefit of only the empty apartment. Finally losing her patience, she flicked her wand up and the coat floated into the air on it’s own for her inspection. Her hands were quick at searching the front of the coat, and the back, sliding over the collar and buttons, and she figured it was all in her imagination when she found the envelope she had shoved into her pocket earlier. _It couldn’t be…_

Tina inspected the parcel. On the back there was only one small title written: “ _Mrs._ ” The script was familiar, and so was the lack of return address, which meant her previous observation was most definitely true. It was from _him._

Tina quickly opened the envelope, careful not to leave any tears. She reached for the letter and realized the envelope was magically expanded. _Now what had her husband done?_ She reached in tentatively, past her knuckles, halfway down her hand, then to her wrist… Tina wondered for a moment if something _alive_ was going to scurry out before her fingers suddenly bumped against something smooth, cold, and hard. Interest piqued, she closed her hand around a textured edge, and when it was revealed from the envelope, Tina realized it was a mirror.

She stared at it. _A mirror. Why a mirror?_ Tina threw the discarded envelope onto the kitchen table while holding the mirror in both hands and examining it closely as she made her way to the couch to sit. The smooth glass reflected light ordinarily enough, the image only slightly blurred but bright enough for a decently priced decoration. The frame was a thin bronze sculpted piece with swirls and some scrollwork that raised the value enough to make it a fairly decent gift.

Still. _A mirror?_

Tina turned it over in her hand as she sat on her couch and raised a brow at the inscription on the back.

_“My beloved wife, I find it more difficult every day to wake in the morning and sleep at night without your voice and company to keep me warm. Call my name and we may reconnect. With all my love, your husband.”_

Tina sighed. It was a sweet yet decently vague inscription, one that said enough to make her heart swell but hid any identities involved in the chance the object fell into the wrong hands.

Still. It was a _mirror._

“Newt Scamander, what have you sent me…”

She had barely mumbled the words to herself when suddenly the mirror began to change, the colors swirling in it, a cloudy haze overcoming the reflection. Tina’s eyes widened as she watched the item come to life. Then suddenly, a very familiar freckled hand materialized in the smooth glass of the mirror. Tina watched in astonishment as the hand moved, the entire view shifted and whirled around unexpectedly, as if she were moving about the strange space with the mirror in hand, and then the very familiar, very comforting, and uniquely handsome face of her beloved appeared before her eyes.

“Good evening, love.” His smile was brilliant--containing something contagious, and electric, and magnificent, and just shy of magical that it immediately was reflected in her face as well.

“Newt,” his name fell from her lips like a pent up breath of air she didn't even know she had been holding, and it had a strange and profoundly relaxing sensation deep in her heart at just the utterance of the name. Ten thousand worries and fears and ever-present longing dispersed at a single utterance of his name.

His face softened, and Tina watched as he moved, presumably to sit. She recognized the space around him as his work shed, and there was something very soothing about that fact alone. Once the mirror finally steadied, and Tina could clearly see her husband and he could see her, newt sighed deeply, experiencing relief of the achy void in his chest that had been building in him since his departure.

“I have missed you _immensely,_ Tina.” His voice was soft and soothing and it was casting a spell of ease over Tina that was comforting and very welcomed. “I find it increasingly more difficult to leave you with every new departure.”

“I know,” Tina smiled and the two simple words were nearly choked out with swell of emotions and the prickle of her eyes at admitting such weakness. She felt the sting of longing burn in her heart and though she was immensely thankful now to see his face and to hear his voice before her, it didn't soothe the ache and the longing for his warmth, and his embrace, and his presence to envelope her. _She missed him._

“I hope such an _illegal_ product doesn't cause you too much trouble.” His voice had gone low, quieter and softer than before and if Tina forgot for a moment that he was in a different continent and far away from her, it almost felt like he was in the room beside her, having one of their warm conversations.

“It’s fine, Newt.” He smiled in relief and a comfortable silence fell between the couple.

Tina couldn't help but reflect on their marriage. They hadn't been married long, barely a few months, but already this had been his third absence from her, and despite her constant portrayal of strength and power, she was finding it increasingly difficult to kiss him goodbye every time he left her. This trip was by far the worst.

“Tina,” he called her gently and she met his eyes. “I love you.” The admission was not new nor unexpected, yet, as soon as the three words fell off those soft lips of his, Tina felt her eyes start to burn, and her voice catch in her throat because she loved him so dearly.

“I love you too,” she choked out as the tears began to fall and stain her pale skin. “I miss you _so much.”_ It was a brutal and unashamed truth.

Tina could clearly see his throat work as Newt swallowed thickly, and the whites of his eyes begin to redden with the emotion flowing through his veins. “I know, love.”

She sniffed, trying to smile but the result being a pitiful and watery display of strained affection.

“I still have five weeks here, but then I intend on spending some time focusing on additions to my book, and staying home for a bit.” He breathed deep and long, trying to regain his bearings and shifting his weight so he could control his voice accordingly. He did not want to hurt his beloved any more than she was already. She was too important to him.

Tina looked around her room. The large window behind her was bright and warm and lit her home beautifully, but suddenly such a window felt like the tender moment was being displayed to the entire world behind her and it left her uncomfortable to continue any further. Tina rose, paying extra care to hold the mirror carefully as if it were a precious life she couldn't risk to damage. Newt said nothing as she moved through their home, leaving the living room and passing through the hallway before finally walking into _their_ bedroom. Despite being alone and without fear of visitation, Tina instinctively closed the door behind her. It felt more comfortable being in the privacy of her room and despite the fact that the room brought back memories of their union and physical displays of love and connection, she preferred it to the bright openness of the living room.

“Have you found your dragon yet?” Tina reignited the conversation in an attempt to lessen the strain of his absence on her heart. Newt either picked up on the tactic or simply welcomed a conversation on his second deepest passion, because he jumped straight into the subject.

“I have!” His excitement made her smile. “If you could only see them, they are truly magnificent creatures. Beautiful dragons, extremely territorial but magnificent when they take flight. I plan on adding an entire addition to my manuscript on the Peruvian Vipertooth after this study…” Tina listened to her husband continue his discussion of the dragon with enough interest to remain polite, letting his words melt into a song that was comforting to her. He could talk for hours on his creatures, and though she'd found his ramblings sometimes inopportune and tiring, she'd come to find comfort in the sound of his voice, and warmth in his passion.

He continued to talk while Tina set the mirror to levitate in front of her, remaining the perfect height for her to watch him and he to watch her as she moved around the room. She removed her blazer and gold chain, setting them to float to their rightful places as she stepped out of her shoes. Newt watched with minimal reaction to her movements until she began undoing the buttons of her blouse and his attention began to turn from the dragon and instead travel to the creamy skin and growing swell of her breasts. His mouth grew dry and his mind blank.

Tina didn't notice his silence, or even realize the effect her slow undressing was creating in the wizard until she let the blouse fall from her shoulders and a strangled swallow sounded from her husband. She looked at him and realized then the effect she was having, the change in expression on his face. His eyes had gone a deep green, something much less hurt and much more primal burning in them.

“I'm sorry,” she began to say as she rummaged for a blouse to cover herself. “I probably shouldn't have…” she was hurriedly beginning to pull a shirt over her chest when Newt finally spoke again.

“Don't.” The voice he used had a new coarseness and rough texture to it, something that dripped with an entirely new kind of longing. “I really don't mind.”

She hesitated. She knew it was unfair to tease him now when he was so far and incapable of touching her, but there was something so enticing in his voice and in the lust in his eyes that she was feeling a growing urge to become adventurous with this new form of communication he had gifted her. She swallowed back her trepidation, and allowed her hands to release the fabric of the blouse. Newt’s eyes glazed over and glued to her as the silk of the fabric slid torturously slow over her smooth skin until it dropped off her thin frame and pooled at her feet. Newt licked his lips and swallowed even more loudly than before, and it made a warmth ignite deep in her body and core.

“Tina,” his hoarse whisper made her skin want to ripple with desire.

“You can’t touch me,” she noted the fact with with only the faintest voice of dejection, but the longing in her outweighed the cost of her actions.

“I can watch, though.” His words immediately made her breath catch and moisture pool inside of her. It was a dangerous game they were playing, but there was something extremely exciting about the entire event and it was growing a new courage and boldness in her that was both empowering and devilishly inspiring.

“If I touch myself, can I pretend it's you?” Tina bit her lip after speaking the words and this time her husband's groan was audible and all telling. She let the mirror float over to the bed and as she momentarily left the field of view, she made haste to unbutton and remove her trousers and climb quickly into bed. Newt watched intently with a groaning strain in his groin. His beautiful Porpentina climbed onto _their_ bed and adjusted the pillows behind her, reclining herself against them. The light of the window streamed in the room with the glow of the setting sun, casting her in golden warmth and light, making her bare skin all the more appetizing and tantalizing to his hungry gaze.

Tina smiled at him as she adjusted the mirror with her hands so he could see her more clearly. There was something teasing and very mischievous in her warm, dark eyes. It was as if she was _daring_ him to say something.

“This is not why I sent you the mirror,” he says, his voice hoarse with desire.

“We don't have to,” she replied in a squeak. She tried to sound sincere, but she knew he could hear the thirst in her voice and see the desire in her eyes.

“My love,” his voice came out dark and lustful. “I want you _always.”_ It was enough encouragement to dispel any further hesitation _._

Tina flicked her wand and almost immediately her corselet, stockings and camisole vanished from her body, leaving her warm and bare in the cool air of the bedroom. Newt, in turn, began to find it increasingly more difficult to breathe and to sit in his trousers that were becoming unbearably tight.

“I wish I could touch you,” her whisper came out almost in a purr as she let her left hand start to massage a breast. Her nipples hardened instantly upon contact, the tight, dark pink buds crying for attention and relishing in her soft touch like spring blossoms that closed when disturbed. She shifted her body, her gaze and stance now wanton and daring. “If you were here, would you touch me right now?”

“Merlin’s beard,” Newt grunted, finally giving in. He stood up so abruptly, all Tina could see in her mirror was his waist. Newt unfastened his trousers in haste, shoving all the layers quickly down his legs. Whether he intended it or not, Tina had an optimal view of him as he sprang from his tight confinement, hard, swollen, and upright, desperate and ready for some much needed attention. She licked her lips instinctively just as he sat back on his stool. His skin had begun to shift pink, his arousal not only affecting his very valuable member, but reddening his complexion too.

“Can you take off your shirt?” She wasn't even certain where her openness had risen from, but Newt didn't even question it. Immediately his hands were undoing the buttons of his shirt and Tina watched with a lustful hunger as inch by delicious inch of him was revealed to her. He finally pulled the shirt over his shoulders and down his arms and Tina moaned seeing the beautiful sight of his freckled skin stretched and taut over the swells and valleys of his musculature. “I love feeling your skin under my fingers,” her voice came out smokey and low and it made Newt’s head swirl and spin unexpectedly.

“Tina,” he rasped softly. He watched her adjust the angle of the mirror so her could now admire the creamy soft skin of her breasts entirely, and the stiff pink nipples, cold and lonely without attention. His eyes locked on her, his tongue just barely poking from slightly parted lips as her left hand slid over her skin, rippling in a wave of pimpled goosebumps just before she pulled a hardened nipple between her thumb and forefinger. She turned her fingers and pulled just enough to elicit that first delirious sigh of approval from her beautiful lips. He didn't even understand why he was holding his breath at the sight of his perfect Porpentina touching herself but somewhere in the minute it took her to play with that perfect little breast of hers, his vision had begun blurring and his senses eclipsed all other perception. Tina could clearly see him straining himself, wanting desperately to be touched and to touch, but waiting for her approval and her gentle encouragement before he let himself be pleasured. Always the generous lover, even when they were so far apart.

“I wish you were here,” she almost _sang_ the words, breathing heavily and inhaling the room with closed eyes as she imagined what would play out if _he_ were there with her. “I want to feel you _tasting_ my skin.” Her voice was a purr as she let a hand start the tortuous journey down her skin to her spread legs in a wanton and unabashed burn of need from her. “I want you to lick my nipple until its hard and pebbled, and then suckle it between your lips until I beg you for more attention.” The satin of the pillows felt cold against her heated flesh and she imagined the warmth and softness of his arm, the calluses of his hands and fingers, and the pressure of those fingers as they dug into her skin. She would arch her back when he finally touched her, and her soft breasts would squeeze against his chest as their bodies moved even closer together. He’d groan into her heat at the feel of her stiff nipples against his skin and use his teeth to bite the tender skin of her neck until it was sure to purple and stain into his signature marking. She could almost smell his scent in her nose as she imagined his breath hot on her neck, the earthy smell of him, mixing with a light sweat that erupted from the heat of the moment, swirling with her own scent into a mixture of desire that sank deep into their souls as they inhaled in unison. Tina wasn't even certain when she had slid her hand down her body, but when she finally reopened her eyes, her fingers were feeling the heated and moist curls between her legs and it made her breathe shaky and unsteady.

Newt’s eyes glazed, and though he didn't close them, he envisioned his own fantasy. The texture of his wooden stool was coarse and harsh against the tender skin of his thighs and buttocks as he sat with his knees parted, erect and ready. He imagined his Tina, his beautiful, perfect, Porpentina in person before him. He could picture her straddling his lap, her thin legs over his, the weight of her body resting on his thighs, her heat so dangerously close to him he could feel it radiating from between her sumptuous thighs. He felt her hot breath on his collarbone as she licked and nipped at his skin, and the sound of her sigh of pleasure in his ear when his hands squeezed the supple mounds of her rear. Newt groaned audibly, his hand grasping his thickness as he pulled slowly down and he imagined it was her hand and it made his breath strained and raspy. Would she stay on his lap? Or would she then stare at him with that unabashed look she sometimes had as she slid down his body until she was kneeling between his open knees and nearly and licking her lips hungrily at his hot erection. He leaned back instinctively and the rough edges of the shed’s shelving scratched and bit into his skin just as her nails would and it was an exquisite burn and sting that mixed with the imagined feel of her hands on his heated skin.

“Newt,” Tina’s soft voice came out shakily as one long finger slid down her folds, gathering the moisture pooling there as she imagined his fingers. “I wish you could touch me. I wish you could feel how _wet_ I am.”

The sound that escaped Newt’s throat was sharp and just this side of _pained_. The witch couldn't see his hands or what he was doing, but the way his eyes became glassy and trained on hers, and how his chest rose and fell roughly with the flex of his shoulder told her enough of what he was doing and that alone spurred her on.

“Are you pretending it's me?” She had to stifle a moan as her thumb circled her clit and the bundle of nerves sent sparks of electricity coursing through her skin. If _he_ had been here with her, she knew he’d be touching her now. She connected with his gaze and in her mind’s eye she watched him pulling her close and breathing on her neck. He would whisper promises and words of love, lust, and adoration in her ear as his fingers parted her folds. She felt his fingers slide down her slit, and then slowly into her warm channel and Tina mewled with the delicious sensation of her finger finally touching her where she wanted _his_ to touch to be.

 _“Newt,”_ she cried with tightly-lidded eyes as a slow rhythm began to build with her finger. Tina let another slowly slide in and the sharp intake of her breath rang through the room and through the mirror into Newt’s shed, blinding him in the white light of desire. Tina let her thumb reach out to swirl around her clit, the friction of her fingers making her toes curl and teeth bite deeply into her bottom lip. _“Newt, please.”_

Newt began to pant, his breath hard and thick and his voice throaty and husky with her name spilling repeatedly from his lips. In his mind it was _her_ hand twisting over him, her fingers wrapped tightly around him, her thumb swirling over the hot and swollen head as he started to ooze in her grasp, and her voice crying in his ear as he climbed higher and higher, just to the precipice of oblivion. She wasn’t 3,500 miles away now, she was sitting on his thighs as she pumped him faster with her hands while whispering into his skin and bringing him closer to his release as he bucked his hips and started to feel the first few threads of his cohesion split and strip away before him.

 _“Oh,”_ she finally cried. _“Newt.”_

And then everything exploded around him. The rough sound in his ears combusted in a cacophony of noise and emotion, the light around him blinding and white with the painful heat of a much needed release. His body spilled the milky white streams of his seed down his hand and over his stomach. He could do nothing more than continue his strokes and tugs until he finally went limp and soft in his hand and gave himself a chance to breathe. The world was spinning rapidly around him and his breath was ragged and rough and his heart thundered loudly in his chest.

It took the wizard several minutes to regroup, but eventually the world slowed and his ears quieted to a hum, heartbeat slowing to a healthy rhythm. The air was brisk in the shed and smelled fainting of his sweat, brought on by the light sheen covering his skin in a blanket of moisture. Newt focused his vision and connected with Tina who was still in the mirror, lips parted, chest rising and falling with a pant of breath. He could tell she was _close,_ but she wasn’t progressing any further. He was _her husband_ ; if he’d been in the room with her, he would have made certain she reached her peak before he did, but it had been so long now, and she was alone over _there_ and he was all the way over _here_ and it was difficult to get her to know how much he wanted to touch, lick, taste, tease, hum, purr, smile, stroke, and _flick_ at her when he was 3,500 miles away.

“Tina,” he used a smooth voice that made her toes curl and her body purr with the sensual sound. “My perfect Porpentina,” he tried to keep his voice steady and hungry, easing her closer to the release she so craved and needed. “What do you want me to do, love? What would I do?”

She made a noise that was desperate and needy and getting closer but still so far from its destination. Her hand was beginning to ache and cramp from its twisted position, her fingers pruning from her moisture and the rubbing becoming less pleasing and more irritating with each swirl of her fingers.

“Tina,” his smoky voice rang in her ears again. She finally opened her eyes and locked gazes with him. There was something in the green of his irises that made everything between them, all 3,500 miles of it, disappear. “Tina, I want to see how much you need me.”

Her breath hitched in her throat at the request, but she gave him the faintest nod. With a low rasp of breath, she removed her fingers from her tight entrance and slick lips and brought them in front of the mirror. Her hand glistened with her own juices, the light reflecting off the moisture and slowly dripping down her knuckles.

“You would be so ready for me now,” Newt kept speaking to her in a voice that left the air between them molten and electric. “Oh, I bet it would feel so delicious to taste you.” Tina squeaked a sharp intake. “Taste them for me, Tina.”

Her eyes shut and her head fell back, and the groan she let out was low and strangled and came from somewhere deep in her chest.

“I want to see you taste them, Tina.”

She obliged. Her lips parted, and as she brought her wet fingers closer to her mouth she locked eyes with him. Newt held his breath as she slowly closed her lips around her glistening digits, and when she closed her eyes at the taste of herself they moaned in unison. Newt could feel himself growing hard again and was astounded by the reaction.

“I bet you would feel so wonderful to sink into,” he started speaking again, words becoming strangled and interspersed with deep breathing. “Can you imagine it?” She let her fingers slide down her skin to the curls between her legs, where a new fire burned between her thighs and ignited her body with scorching white heat. “Can you imagine my pushing slowly into you? The feel of your walls stretching as I fill you?”

She was dangerously close now, her eyes still closed and her breathing ragged and harsh.

“I wish I was there. I wish I could feel you tighten around me and the flutter of pleasure as you reached your peak.” Tina inserted another finger, now three, deep into her warm body and whimpered with the stretch she caused, delicious and so welcome. “Oh Merlin, Tina, you would feel divine. I don’t think I could last.”

TIna felt the first spark of her orgasm beginning deep in her belly, the edge of her release beginning to topple.

“Tina, my love, I want you to get on your knees.” She gasped aloud, her eyes snapping open in startlement with his. She was _so_ close, _dangerously_ close. He had to know that. “I know you’re almost there, but I want you to get on your knees and rest your head against the pillows. Let me watch it.” Her skin was tingling and her hearing distorted, but Tina did as he asked. In a shaky but quick moment, she eased her slick fingers from deep inside her warmth and shakily turned. Knees parted and now firmly on the mattress, she pulled the pillows closer to her chest and moved the mirror so Newt could see her entire body.

He found it instantly difficult to breathe and felt a twist in his body with the sheer eroticism of seeing his perfectly pink Porpentina naked and wanton, with her legs parted and her round little derriere poised high. For a moment he noticed a change in her. Something in the lines of her body and silhouette seemed a little more rounded and perhaps a little more filled than when he last had the pleasure of undressing her. The sounds escaping her mouth made him quickly dispel any further speculation however. He could just imagine how pink and soft and _wet_ she’d be for him.

“Now close your eyes, and pretend it’s me.” She did as he beckoned, keeping her eyes firmly shut and burying her face into the satin pillows. “Can you feel me start to push into you?” She let her hand travel back down to between her thighs. “I want you to push in three fingers and pretend it's me.” His breathing escaped him in pants of desire as he found himself hard and swollen and _hot_ in his hand again. “ _Oh Tina,_ ” he choked. “Oh, you are heavenly to squeeze in to, I think I'll come undone just with this.” Tina keened into the pillow, her cries muffled by the pillows but distinct to his ears. “Merlin’s _balls,_ can you feel me start to build a rhythm?” His hand started to twist and pull with a fervor that built and grew in him as he sank into his own fantasy. “Tina, can you feel me swelling as I get closer? Your walls are contracting around me.” The first dribble of milky white was starting to ooze from his swollen head and he tried to stifle his cries as he swirled his thumb over his sticky seed. “I’m so close.”

Tina felt her body starting to tremble, her fingers, which she could almost think as _him_ pumping faster into her tight body with the whines of her desire, so deep she was almost on the verge of combustion.

“Are you close, my love?” He struggled to speak, his vision blurring and growing white with effort as he tried desperately to suppress the pressure that was growing in him. “Oh Tina,” his words were nearly unintelligible now. “Let your thumb circle your clit for me. Can’t you feel me touching you?” She was so close, her toes curling and her free hand pulling at the bed sheets, her muffled whimpers drowned by the pillows.

“Let go, Tina. Cum for me.” And she did.

She cried out her orgasm as it exploded through her body, shattering her vision and hearing and all other senses. Her wails of passion rang through their bedroom and into the mirror, filling the magizoologist workspace with the sound of her release, successfully pulling Newt over the edge. He shattered, the white streams of his desire streaking over his thighs and stomach. Waves of magic of an entirely different sort shook through her body in a thunderous cacophony, leaving her blind and deaf and only able to feel the electricity of her orgasm shake her core like a mighty earthquake. Even after her finale passed, and she was left panting and breathless and sweaty in the pillows, she could feel her walls still trembling around her fingers in gentle aftershocks.

It took several moments for the American witch to recover, and Newt even longer. When his body had cooled and his breathing leveled out, he could finally regain his thoughts. He looked in the mirror and saw his beautiful wife, now laying on her side with the blankets pulled close, face peaceful and satisfied. She blinked her eyes slowly, and he knew that meant slumber was taking her so he made haste to stand and clean himself. A bass groan escaped him as he stood and separated his scratched and sore skin from the wooden stool and shelves. He quickly picked up his wand in one hand, previously left discarded on the floor, and the mirror with his other. With just a few words the _mess_ he’d made vanished and his clothing was replaced by pajamas. Fumbling with exhaustion, Newt stumbled towards the back of the shed where a door sat in the cluttered wall - the newest edition to his workspace. Through the door a small room emerged, now dark and stale, with a narrow bed and lumpy mattress just large enough for a lonely magizoologist, and a tiny bedside table. He placed the mirror very gently on the table and crawled beneath the pale blue blanket, feeling the first waves of peace wash over him. His beautiful Porpentina opened her eyes one last time, and upon seeing him smile, smiled back.

“I love you,” her faint voice was barely audible as sleep overcame her.

Deep in his chest, his heart swelled with love and the loneliness in him dispersed for the first time the entire trip.

“I love you too, my wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Story time:  
> In the midst of writing another fic one day, I had the most amazing typo ever...instead of writing "Fantastic Beasts," I ended up writing "Fantastic Breasts and Where to Find Them." Of course, it was too good a title (for smutty fics) to pass up! So I came up with an idea as follows:  
> \- This series is a collection of one-shots or single-chapter fics.  
> \- Each fic will be titled after a creature that either lives with Newt or Newt is studying.  
> \- Each fic will also have some correlation to the creature it is titled after.  
> \- Each creature MoM rating will somewhat correlate to how long and how explicit the fic is. The more X's, the longer and explicit.  
> \- This collection is all in the same universe.
> 
> I have many ideas but am always looking for inspiration, so feel free to leave comments and ideas at any time, or follow me at DeviousDiggy on Tumblr.  
> Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment and leave Kudos!
> 
> P.S.  
> Happy Valentine's Day! Check out my tumblr for Valentine's goodies including an Eddie Redmayne valentine and accompanying wallpaper.


End file.
